Ice Climber DX
Ice Climber DX is a fangame XXXXX wishes he/she could make. It would not made by Nintendo or Sega, as it is a fan game, and every one knows that fan games aren't made by those companies. In that sense, XXXXX does not intend to claim that it would be developed by those companies or do anything to that effect. Ice Climber DX would be created to bring the orignal Ice Climber back into popularity. It has a plethora of new features all listed here. Changes from Original to DX Version *3D rendering with no trace of pixelated NES graphics or sound. *New song for the Title Screen, and music is much more deep and orchestrated, with quite a heavy jazz feel to it. *A story! *Bosses (The Condor) appear at the top of each mountain. *Breaking icicles and big blocks, another new aspect of the game, will give the Ice Climbers ice chunks, which are used in boss battles as weapons. This is similar to the neutral B move in the Super Smash Bros. series. *The iceberg is a land element as shown in the cover art of the game. (See right) it moves from left to right and is found in part 1 of some mountains that have actual gaps. But if you were missing the clouds, they return with their same usage that is almost the same as icebergs. *A new enemy called the penguit (PANG-goo-it) is in the game sporting an inuit style parka hood. *Save files (unless that was already there) *Vegetables are slightly different in the list. Eggplants, carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, potatoes, squash, and pumpkins in that order. *Polar bears no longer wear beach outfits. It simply doesn't make sense. Plot/Gameplay The game begins with Popo and Nana in their home, happily eating vegetables. Suddenly, a condor swoops down and steals them. Popo and Nana, who were originally in normal clothes, don their familiar Eskimo parkas and run out to get them back. In 2-Player mode, if both players are near each other, by pressing 1 on the wiimote, they will belay a climbing rope to each other, and one player can climb to a different section, pulling the other up. By now I should have told you that the game would use the wiimote without the nunchuck. Yes, the Ice Climbers go left and right with the d-pad, they jump by swinging the wiimote up, they use the hammer by using a hammer motion while holding down a and b at the same time. By swinging the wiimote left or right during a boss battle while holding B, the Ice Climbers will turn in the direction of the swing and push one ice chunk each with their hammers. Misc. *The music for a Boss Battle uses mainly the electric guitar and uses a remix of the bonus level theme, making it the only music that isn't in jazz style. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii Games Category:Ice Climber (series)